


Day At The Park

by NiteStorm



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family Collection [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shadowhunters Domestic Malec Malec Established Relationship Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteStorm/pseuds/NiteStorm
Summary: Lightwood-Bane Family CollectionMagnus takes the boys to the park . . .Alexander receives a fire message from his husband that Everything Is Okay, but today wouldn’t be a good time to work late.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood - Relationship, Alexander Lightwood Bane, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane - Relationship, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Lightwood Bane - Relationship
Series: Lightwood-Bane Family Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290617
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Day At The Park

Day At The Park

Alec walks in the front door to find his six and nine-year son’s sitting quietly on opposite ends of the sofa and their Papa, his husband sitting in the chair across from them.

“What happen?” Alec with caution questions and all three simultaneously begin to radically explain.

Alec loudly whistles, and two out of three instantly become quiet.

“Do Again Daddy Do Again.” Max their little one happily cheers excitedly jumping up and down.

“After Papa talks.” Alex lovely says, picking him up into his arms as he tries to stay focused on his husband’s cat eyes.

“Derrick called Max a baby, so I punched him.” Rafael blurts out, standing at full Shadow Hunter attention his hands clasped behind his back, looking directly up at his father; taking full responsibility for his actions.

“Daddy I no baby I a pirate.” Max quickly informs; his chubby little blue fingers resting on his Daddy’s cheek so he will look at him. 

With a loving smile Magnus motions for their little shadow hunter, his little Alexander to relax, to sit down.

“The weather was perfect an exceptional spring day, flowers and trees beginning to bloom . . .” Magnus begins to explain . . .

“Cherry blossoms almost at their peak, a magnificent site to see and smell . . .” Magnus continues, ignoring the fact that his husband’s beautiful hazel eyes my roll into another dimension.

“Really?” Alec lovely interrupts with a forced smile.

“I took the boys to the park after school . . . there was a game of ball starting so Rafael politely asked if they could join. That hooligan Derrick Jones said Max couldn’t play because he was a Baby.” Magnus forces himself to calmly explain.

“I punched him.” Rafael firmly interrupts. 

“Blood Everywhere . . .” Max excitedly adds.

“Max.” Alec firmly shushes his little one in his arms; shooting Magnus a look of “Where in the name of Edom were you during all this?”

“My Loves . . . please go to your rooms while you’re Father and I talk.” Magnus lovingly says and Alec puts Max down.

“Yes Sir.” Rafael respectfully says, in full shadow hunter mode. 

“Papa please don’t tell Daddy about the frog.” Max pitifully pleads; kinda of understanding he shouldn’t use magic without his Papa, that when he does it makes his Daddy walk around the room a lot. 

“My Love Go to your room.” Magnus lovingly with a wink, as Alec places a loving kiss on Rafael’s uncontrollable curly brown hair. 

“I love you Daddy.” Max lovingly says quickly giving Alec’s long legs a tight loving hug before running off behind his big brother, His Rafe.

“I can explain.” Magnus begins.

“Really?” Alec questions at full shadow hunter stance, arms crossed over his chest.

“I was right there Rafael politely . . .” Magnus nervously begins.

Alec’s eyes rolling, knowing their son has a very short fuse especially when it comes to his little brother. 

“Little Alexander demanded that he take it back, when he didn’t, he punched him.” Magnus quickly admits, while trying to keep that he’s proud of their son at a minimum.

“Mrs. Jones came rushing over radically screaming that “MY Evil Child” tried to kill her “Baby” and she was going to call the Clave . . .” Magnus agitatedly explains fully standing, hands air quoting. 

“Soooooo . . . I shushed her.” Magnus nonchalantly adds quickly heading to the kitchen.

“Shushed her?” Alec nervously questions following.

“It’s almost six . . . we must feed our children.” Magnus announces quickly picking up his steps to the kitchen.

“Magnus.” Alec pitifully whines following.

“She’s an Arrogant Conceited Bigot Bitch.” Magnus agitatedly states, stopping at the large marble center island. 

“It was only while I fixed her hooligan’s nose; and Politely informed her there wouldn’t be any calling of the Clave.” Magnus defensively adds.

“Politely?” Alec questions as plates and flatware magically appear on the island.

“Politely.” Magnus informs as he notices there isn’t enough time to prepare their scheduled dinner by hand. 

“And the frog?” Alec nervously kinda of knows but not wanting to know but asks.

“While I was fixing the issue . . .” Magnus nonchalantly answers.

“Issue?” Alec huffs.

“Your Son turned Bobby into a frog.” Magnus informs snapping his fingers and scheduled dinner appears already cooked; boneless baked chicken breasts, mashed potatoes, seasoned green beans for Rafael and himself, steamed broccoli for Alec and buttered corn for Max.

“Why is Maximum always “My Son” when he turns things into frogs?” Alec softly questions air quoting My Son.

“Because I personally prefer cows.” Magnus nonchalantly informs while grabbing dinner rolls from the pantry.

Alec recalling their New York’s Cow Epidemic. When they were first married; when people didn’t address his husband as Magnus Lightwood-Bane they were turned into cows.

“From what I understand . . . Rafael was agitated with Bobby’s crying about his brother, so Max turned him into a fog.” Magnus informs.

“Bobby is Max’s favorite ship mate . . .” Alec confused.

“Not when he irritates His Rafe.” Magnus quickly informs. 

“Thought we agreed to start doing only two vegetables?” Alec questions beginning to cut a piece of chicken into bite size pieces. 

“Okay . . .” Magnus huffs making the vegetables disappear except for the corn and mashed potatoes. Knowing corn is the favorite vegetable of the day, hour, moment that their little one will eat without a fight. Rafael just like him, will eat/try any food that is put in front of him.

“I don’t like corn with chicken.” Alec pitifully whines.

“Only two vegetables.” Magnus says with a sarcastic laugh, grabbing milk from the refrigerator. 

“Fine.” Alec huffs and the broccoli and green beans reappear.

“Broccoli doesn’t taste as bad as you three think.” Alec matter of factly points out.

“Neither does corn with chicken.” Magnus lovingly counters as he is passing heading to the dining table with the chicken platter.

Alec sticks out his tongue following with Max’s plate and the mashed potatoes. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After an incredibly quiet dinner, homework and a long firm discussion about controlling your temper and using magic without supervision. The boy’s in bed, with two weeks without fun activities, straight to their separate bedroom after school. 

“He’s gonna show cause they’re stressed.” Alec informs coming from the bathroom, dressed in grey cotton pajama bottoms.

“And he won’t be looking at his Perfect Son for Explanation.” Alec quickly adds matter factly, tossing his t shirt to the foot of the bed and crawling in. 

“Alexander . . .” Magnus lovingly begins, tossing his appointment book to the floor.

“Your Son’s . . . that are only six and nine aren’t ruling the world yet.” Alec huffs pulling up the blankets.

“Father knows Our Children are in no danger.” Magnus lovingly tries to reassure pulling his love tightly against his chest.

“Your Father . . . hates me.” Alec moans as his body fully rests against his loves body.

“You are Maximum’s and Rafael’s Father and there isn’t a damn thing My Father or The Clave can do about it.” Magnus softly points out for the billionth time, placing a kiss on still damp black silk.

“My Grandson’s punishment is Unjust.” Asmodeus firmly states, appearing comfortable sitting in the corner chair.

“Father!” Magnus agitatedly yells out as he and Alec struggle to sit up in bed.

Alec with that told you so expression, gets out of bed in a huff pulling on his t-shirt.

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t Just Appear in our bedroom.” Magnus agitatedly tries to firmly state getting out of bed pulling on his black silk robe.

“You weren’t having sex.” Asmodeus defensively points out, carefreely shrugging his shoulders. 

“Maybe if you were . . .” Asmodeus begins.

“Alexander . . . wouldn’t be so damn stressed.” Asmodeus quickly adds.

“I’m Your father my blood runs through your veins you’ve got to have some Lust in you somewhere.” Asmodeus firmly points out, nonchalantly waving his hand around in expression.

“I have Lust for My Husband.” Magnus defensively whines, looking directly into matching cat eyes.

“Like the other day . . . when Beautiful Catarina had the boys for over two hours and both of you spent alone time discussing cabinet business instead of having hot steamy sex.” Asmodeus sarcastically points out. 

“The spying has got to Stop.” Magnus agitatedly whines, again looking directly into matching cat eyes. 

“I wouldn’t have to spy if I received a fire message more than once a week to let me know that My Family hasn’t fallen into the hands of the Clave.” Asmodeus firmly points out.

“They cannot go around punching or turning other children into frogs.” Alec firmly points out.

“That Annoying Nephilim child is a Bully. He has said a lot worse to other children.” Asmodeus firmly counters.

“My Grandchildren were only defending themselves.” Asmodeus defensively states standing.

“I will not stand by quietly while they are punished for standing up for what is right . . .” Asmodeus firmly states.

“Father.” Magnus emotionally tries to calm his father’s anger that he can feel is beginning to boil to the surface.

“Remember how children treated you when they first saw your beautiful eyes.” Asmodeus questions trying to hide emotion behind the question.

“They live everyday with the pressure of being the offspring of the almighty Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane . . . Children of Edom.” Asmodeus

“Father . . .” Magnus

“Let Them Be Children.” Asmodeus

“Make it a learning experience . . .” Asmodeus

“Instead of that Boring Lecture . . .” Asmodeus sarcastically making a yawning jester.

“Let them start a anti bullying club at that thing you two insist on sending them to every day.” Asmodeus firmly suggests. 

“Friday Dinner Don’t Be Late.” Asmodeus in full firm King Of Edom voice than vanishes.


End file.
